


Tormented

by Astro_Gobo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ITS DARK, Rey POV, hinted Reylo but not rly there, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Gobo/pseuds/Astro_Gobo
Summary: The last battle between the First Order and the Resistance is devastating, for everyone involved.Sorry I'm bad at summarizing





	Tormented

The battle has ended. The First Order has fallen. I should be celebrating.  
His pain rushes through me; I know he is hurt. Somewhere, he lies, blaster wounds marring his skin. I know, because I feel everywhere he is hurt, as if I am the one dying.  
And maybe I am.  
I stumble back into our base - more like a fortress now, equipped for the last stand of the Resistance.  
They had been tracking us for months, we knew they were almost upon us. So we stopped running. We pushed ahead to give us time, then we stopped. We built our fighting ground, we knew every nook and cranny. We memorized the landscape, we knew every strength and weakness it could provide us.  
When they came for us, we fought. He was there, his fiery red laser sword reflecting our blaster bolts back at us. People, friends of my friends, fell at their own hand. I was inside, told to hang back, only be used if needed, due to my connection to the enemy.  
He appeared to me, in front of me. And he said he would not fight anymore.  
He gave me his last goodbye, while I could merely stand by and do nothing.  
The Force continued to connect us as one, then two, then three, then too many to count, hit him, and he recoiled from each one, before he fell. His pain coursed through my veins, and they had to lock me in a cell to stop me from hurting the people who hurt him.  
My eyes are puffy and red, my throat hoarse, I know, when they finally let me free. I rush out, desperate to see him one last time. The remnants of the battle surround me, bodies of stormtroopers and rebels alike. I stumble over the body of the former mechanic, Rose. I can’t bring myself to care.  
I find him, and with his final breath he looks into my eyes. And in his I see fear. Not fear of death. Of what, I know not. What else would he have to fear? I hold him to me, protecting him from his demons, and he shakes from fear. I still feel his suffering. Then I turn back, and leave him behind.  
Finn is crying from the loss of Rose. Poe is supporting his friend through his hard time.  
I search their minds from a distance, and I see who landed most of the shots on the man who lies dead, surrounded by the bodies of the less important.  
They glance up at me, and in their eyes is shock and fear. “Rey, wha-” I cut Poe off quickly with my mind. He falls.  
Finn is next, he was a runner-up, after all.  
I find Leia, she ordered them to fire. She is meditating by a pool of water, the main source of liquid for this base. She accepts what she brought upon herself the instant she ordered her son’s death. She accepts the same fate as him, the same fate as Poe, the same fate as Finn.  
He is beside me, I know not how. His eyes just as beautiful as they had been when he was alive. A blue glow around him.  
His eyes are sad, he seems.. Disappointed. But I avenged him. He should be happy.  
I stare into the water. The orange-yellow eyes of a stranger stare back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> This just wormed its way into my brain and refused to leave until I wrote it.  
> Kudos and comments fuel my soul to write less of this stuff and more fluff. And also more of this stuff. Basically, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
